


Give and Take

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014 Dean, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Imagine 2014 Dean taking his frustrations out on you in bed after a mission goes bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> For [Dirty Supernatural Imagines](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

You hear the door slam in the middle of the night and your eyes immediately snap open in a panic. When you see the shadow from across the room though you know it's him and relax again. You let your eyes drift halfway closed but you're still wide awake from the adrenaline rush. Your relief turns to annoyance at the interrupted sleep and you watch him lean against the desk, head bowed and shoulders tight. He picks up the half-full bottle of whiskey from the desk and you watch him throw his head back and chug down a few long gulps. When he goes to the bathroom, you know he's washing the blood and dirt from his hands and you don't want to think about what he's possibly seen or done that night. You've stopped talking about that a long time ago.

He walks slowly out of the bathroom and you see him repeat the action with the whiskey bottle. It's significantly emptier by the time he replaces it on the desk and you close your eyes as he turns to face the bed. "You up?"

He knows you are. He'd woken you up purposely with the door slam. There had been nights, earlier, what felt like ages ago now, when he would sneak quietly in, forgo the whiskey or at least drink less of it before climbing into bed with you. Back then it had been a give and take, a push and pull between you, those nights restoring some sort of balance to your lives. But these nights it was mostly take.

"Yes." You answer finally, opening your eyes to watch him move closer to the bed and remove his clothes slowly. You're already naked between the sheets. It's summer and there isn't air conditioning in the camp. It was getting to the point where you were all lucky to have electricity and water, let alone central air.

Dean sinks into the mattress next to you and you curl around him in the darkness, eyes adjusted enough to see the gun on the night table, a constant reminder of the ever-present, looming situation you're in. The next thing you know he's pulling you closer, roughly kissing your neck, his stubble grating on your sensitive skin. "Please," he says, voice deep and whiskey breath assaulting your nostrils. He grabs your hip firmly, hand digging into your skin. He thrusts against you and you know what he wants. And you're going to give it to him.

You begin to move and he rolls onto his back, letting you kiss your way down his chest. You approach his groin and growing erection and you feel Dean's hands pressing fingertips against your scalp, pushing you towards it in impatience. You let him guide your head and bring your mouth to the tip of his cock. You grab him from the base as you suck the head into you mouth, tongue swirling around the pink skin. You hear him moan softly and feel him grow harder against your tongue. His hands are back, pressing against the back of your head and you start to take him deeper. Your tongue slides down the underside of his cock as you take him inch by inch until you feel him pushing into your throat. You begin to move, sliding your lips up and down his length. Your hand moves in time with your mouth, making sure every inch of him is stimulated as your suck and lick his cock.

"Yeah, suck it," Dean groans, pressing into your throat and making you gag a little. "You're so good at that." He grabs your head again, holding it still as he thrusts up into your mouth. You let him, tightening your lips on him and hollowing your cheeks, tongue slip sliding over his salty skin as he bucks into you. You open your throat and try not to gag as he slides his whole length in and you find it difficult to breath. "Fuck," he moans, wrenching your head away and pulling you up the bed towards him. He holds you tight against him, lips finally finding yours and invading your mouth with his whiskey tongue. He pushes a hand down to your pussy, grunting with satisfaction when he finds that you're wet for him and you feel like your body has betrayed you in a way. You don't have time to think about it though. Before you know what's happening, he's slicked the tip of his dick in your juices and is thrusting up into you.

You shout in surprise and at the sensation of him stretching you out so abruptly. You begin to move on him though, hips rising and falling on his dick. Your torsos are pressed together where he's still holding you tight to him and you lower your head to kiss his neck. He tries not to but he softens and sighs when he feels it. Or maybe it's because you've added a twist to the way your pussy is fucking down on him. You feel him grip you tighter, his nails digging into your ass as he encourages you faster up and down his dick, pushing and pulling in time with his wants.

Dean finally breaks. He gives in. Like he always does. You let him, rolling over obediently with his body so his cock never leaves you. He holds you down against the bed and thrusts into you furiously. You feel him slapping against you and every time his hips collide with yours you wonder how many bruises you'll have the next day. You arch into him though because it's still him and he feels good. And you know all he does is give, all day, to these people who aren't even grateful half of the time. So you let him take, and take, and take. He takes all you offer, grinding into you for all he's worth until he's crying out, the sounds strangled and primal as his release takes over. And you hold him closer, and run a hand through his hair, because it's all you have left to give.


End file.
